Future of the Equestria Girls
by Rye Snoot
Summary: When the main 7 and Derpy Hooves goes to the future of not knowing what lies ahead. They meet aliens from other universes. As twilight saw the corruption of the further into the future. As they perform the elements of harmony routine the elements didn't work. Twilight knew she needed to make a time machine to get back where there time began. Will they succeed or will they fail.
1. Chapter 1 Time Travel

Future of the Equestria Girls

Chapter 1

Time Travel

* * *

In year of 2018 on December 20th.

There were many battles across earth with so much intense action. But then an alien force arrived at earth in December 25th which they wanted to succeed on destroying earth. We all knew that it was going to end at christmas day and it would have been terrible days for all of us. But that's when Sunset Shimmer change the odds and went for reinforcements. She brought back the elements of harmony to earth and then use the elements of harmony against the aliens. The elements of harmony didn't destroy them but they changed to good and there ways and then they spread it across the galaxy.

There was one small problem a black hole was merging in the structure of earth. Sunset Shimmer knew what to do she knew it was time to go back to Equestria. But she did, along with her mission. Her true mission was to find the dazzles and bring them back to Equestria for their crimes. Sunset Shimmer finally succeed on her mission. Then when she returns to earth, She also know about the black hole that was getting smaller. She knew that there was another Sunset Shimmer on earth so she pack her bags and went back to Equestria. After Sunset Shimmer tell her good byes she went back to Equestria and went to the Canterlot Caves for her sorrows.

Meanwhile the black hole was no more than the main five Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie went to Hyper bird college to get a degree. They were all excited on who the teacher was. It was Twilight Sparkle.

As Twilight Sparkle spoke. "Were getting a transfer student from japan she is really nervous and her parents own the company of Hasbro so be nice."

"Here comes the new student." As Twilight gets looks at the door.

The student walks in slowly. "Hello my name is Sunset Shimmer."

Derpy Hooves waves.

After that the main 7 glow with white eyes and made a circle. Derpy Hooves went up to the teacher and boops Twilight Sparkle nose. The main 7 plus Derpy Hooves were all shining and then they all disappear.

When 7 students and the teacher was at the department Twilight Sparkle looks on the date of

the calendar it was 2098.

Twilight is piled up by students moving slowly. "We just went forward in time."

"Well I think I might of broken my pencil since Pinkie Pie laying on it." As Apple Jack is trying to the other half.

The teacher was asking "Is everyone alright?"

Rainbow Dash is staying in one place. "Yea I'm fine I just wish that rarity would get off of me."

Rarity gets off of Rainbow Dash. "I'm not heavy Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy open her eyes and it she see a blur of a poster. "Oh my did nature get destroyed."

Sunset Shimmer is getting cramped by the students. "No but I have a feeling this is not what I expect after 80 years of being cramped in the new college of the future."

Later, Rainbow Dash went with Fluttershy to find some food, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie went to a store to get supplies, Twilight and Rarity went to find Rarity's Mansion. Sunset Shimmer and Derpy walks around town and saw some changes of Hasbro making flying cars and new alien species that are on planet earth. Derpy Hooves and Sunset Shimmer still had their lunch money so they went off to go find a restaurant.

Later they all meet up at the apartment.

Sunset Shimmer looks worried. "Well what should we do teacher?"

Twilight is worried and confused. "I'm not sure maybe we should build a time machine to go back to our time. But I need a lot of things."

Apple Jack looks out side. "We need a job we can't live like this if we don't work."

Pinkie Pie smiles. "Let's make our own cafe."

Twilight feels hungry. "But who would cook?"

Apple Jack looks at Pinkie Pie "Me and Pinkie Pie could to it Twilight we are good at cooking food stuff."

Twilight is thinking. "So who's going to be the cashier?"

Sunset Shimmer looks depress. "I'll do it."

Twilight is thinking. "We also need 3 waitress."

Rarity is thinking of fashion waitress. "You and I can do it and Rainbow Dash."

Twilight looks at Derpy and Fluttershy. "Then that means Derpy and Fluttershy is cleaning duty."

Rainbow dash volunteers. "I'll do cleaning duty with Derpy and Fluttershy too."

Twilight looks at Dash. "You sure Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash with excitement. "I need to do more i'm athletic if we weren't here I would be playing Soccer with the University team. Also I can't leave my teams hanging with hard stuff."

Derpy Smiles. "Thanks Rainbow Dash." Then she gives Rainbow Dash a hug."

Rainbow Dash pats on Derpy head. "I'll make sure I'll get you some muffins for your hard work Derpy."

Derpy Smiles again.

Twilight looks at the abandon apartment. "We have to get a property that is good with more space."

Rarity has an idea. "Leave it to me I think I have 40 million in the bank that we can afford a big place. For all of us."

Rarity goes to the bank and she ask how much she has in the bank.

The person was shocked. "You have over 5.6 Billion dollars."

Rarity opens her mouth. "What." As she was very shocked.

Rarity goes and buys a 30 by 30 square feet restaurant. It has 4 bathrooms which includes a shower, toilet and a sink on the second floor. It has a big kitchen on the first floor and 18 by 18 square ft of space. It also had bathrooms for customer usage. 7 booths and 4 tables.

Twilight is thinking of a food list. "What should we make?"

Pinkie Pie smiles with excitement . "Breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and bacon. Lunch. Hamburgers and hot-dogs and

for dinner nothing just keep it as lunch."

Twilight was thinking more of the design of the place. "Ok then how should we decorate?"

Rarity has an idea. "Rainbow Dash do you mind painting the walls, I could do the curtains with a good fashion design that matches the walls, Apple Jack can make sodas out of apples, then Derpy and Fluttershy can clean."

Later that day with 5 hours has past

Rainbow Dash paints the walls, Rarity puts window curtains with a good fashion design, Apple Jack gets the sodas all up and ready, Derpy and Fluttershy can cleans the place. Twilight makes a checklist saying yes to the checklist that we did finish and put a check on the checklist.

Sunset Shimmer organized the cash register.

Twilight Sparkle is look at her plans. "We need 3 stocks on food so we don't run out."

Fluttershy Volunteers "I'll do it with Derpy and you Twilight."

Twilight shakes her head yes.

Twilight looks at the new place. "Wow we have finished this place up nicely."

"Last thing who is going to manage this place?" As Twilight looks at the students.

Everyone votes for Twilight.

"Wow I didn't know I was so popular." Twilight rolled her eyes.

Apple Jack laughs. "To be honest I think you hit the perfect score on that."

Everyone agrees.

Twilight looks at her friends. "So who do you think is best in 2nd command?"

Twilight friends look at Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer is under pressure. "You think I could be second in charge? But I don't even know all of you. I think second command should go to who ever is athletic and knows what shes is doing."

"To be honest I think shes right." As Apple Jack looks at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash was shocked but she also wanted to say. "If that's so. Then who's going to be third in command?"

Twilight gets some straws. "Who ever is the lucky one who pulls the longest straw out of my hand shall win third command."

Pinkie Pie went first. "No I didn't make it I got the shortest one." As Pinkie Pie feels sorrow."

Sunset Shimmer went second. "Not sure hopefully I don't becoming third command."

Fluttershy went third. "It looks like mine is short."

Rarity went fourth. "It looks like I can be the winner." As Rarity looks at Apple Jack.

Twilight looks at them. "We still have one more."

Derpy pulls out the last straw as it was very long.

Twilight looks at Derpy. "Well congrats Derpy you are now third in command."

Pinkie Pie smiles. "Yay it's time for a party."

Twilight announce. "Ok we will be in teams. I'll be with Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash will be with Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack, Derpy with Fluttershy and Rarity."

Twilight then looks outside and see something isn't right.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Disaster

Future of the Equestria Girls

CH 2 Disaster

* * *

Twilight looks out the window. "Well something isn't right outside girls. I see dark and chaos now."

Derpy is unsure. "Are you sure?"

Derpy looks outside she sees heavy rain. "Oh wow it looks bad."

Everyone looks outside and it rains hard.

"What is happening to Earth." As Apple Jack frowns.

Pinkie Pie turns on the news. "There has been weird weather that we haven't seen before on January 9th. Winter has rain as people have suffered for 10 weeks also a new disease been spread throughout the world and the scientist can't figure out. A disease that is not curable at this moment. The disease can ruin humans for life forever."

Twilight looks at everyone. "It's time to go back. We need to go back to our time to save the future."

Rarity cries. "But we just finish our shopping for the future we can't go back I spend a lot of money."

Pinkie Pie laughs. "But if we go back in time you wouldn't spend it all Rarity."

Twilight looks worried. "I think the future depends on us to stay in our the past lives and fix it."

Sunset Shimmer gets intense. "Well what are we waiting for lets group up and do this thing?"

Pinkie Pie gasp. "You mean the elements of harmony."

Everyone group up and hold hands. Everyone close there eyes. But nothing happens.

Sunset Shimmer is thinking. "Is the elements of harmony a positive or a negative reaction?"

Pinkie Pie smiles. "It's a Positive reaction."

Twilight is thinking logically. "A positive reaction oh no. Even if we did use this elements of harmony we would go forward in time instead of back through time. Back through time is a negative reaction."

Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight. "Well then how do we get back exactly."

Twilight looks at the clock. "A time machine. We need to make a time machine."

Pinkie Pie looks at Twilight. "Do you know how to make one."

Twilight is thinking. "No but I bet this invention flyer might know how to make one. His name is Stain Lash. He looks like he can help us with his invention."

"Alright let's go." As Rainbow Dash gets excited.

Derpy looks at everyone. "Can we get muffins first."

"Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer go with Derpy to get her muffins." As Twilight rolled her eyes. "Rarity and Fluttershy come with me. Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack stay here and keep watch."

Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer and Derpy took some money from the bank savings. Pinkie Pie had $ 100,000; Sunset Shimmer had $ 3.5 million; Derpy had $ 70,000 of bank savings. Pinkie pie withdraw $ 2,000; Sunset Shimmer withdraw $ 6,000; Derpy withdraw $ 1,500. They go to the store to buy some food supplies. Pinkie Pie bought lots and lots of candy. Sunset Shimmer shake her head no and then she put her hand to the face. Derpy otherwise try to get as many muffins as possible. Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes and got depress for the both of them.

Sunset Shimmer looked at them. "Sugar really."

Pinkie Pie looks at Sunset Shimmer in a cute way staring at her. "But sugar is my life."

Derpy looks at Sunset Shimmer in a cute way staring at her with watery eyes. "But if I don't have any muffins Sunset I'll be sad for the rest of my life."

Sunset Shimmer looks at Derpy. "Sad forever?"

Derpy nods her head. "Yea."

Sunset Shimmer put her hand to the face. "I hope the others are doing well."

Meanwhile Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity trying to find this person.

"Well how much further do we have to go to get to this person place." As Rarity almost complains.

"Well we all need patience's Rarity we only went 10 blocks walking." As Fluttershy gets nervous and worried.

"I just hope this person will help us out." As Twilight is thinking in her mind.

As they get to the place that they had to walk 6 more blocks around town.

Rarity looks at the sign. "It seems the door is open. But no lights."

Twilight goes in. "Well what choice to we have we made it this far. Lets go in and see if this person is here."

The three went in the store but on one was around.

"Hello is anyone here." As Fluttershy looks at weird things on the wall.

"Hello is anyone there." As Rarity looks at this weird-looking jewel.

Twilight rings the bell.

"Hello the names Stain Lash I'm an inventor how may I help you." As Stain looks at the 3 cute girls.

"We need you to build a time machine." Can you help us?

"Time machine for what to go back to the past and mess things up?" As Stain looks at Rarity.

"You there what's your name?" As Stain looks at her ring knowing she is one of the rich family.

"Rarity." As she replied.

"If so then that means you were post to die 10 years ago. So this is why you need to go to the past." As Stain knows that it was his job to get these girls to the right time line.

Twilight looks at Stain. "There are about 5 more of us so yea."

"Are they all signal?" Stain gets excited.

Twilight looks at him in a weird way. "We have boyfriends that are in the past if they knew that we meet some guy from the future I think they'll freak out."

"Oh right. I guess I rather not pick a fight with them than." As Stain frowns. "But anyway oh right I'll do it. We will be taking my spaceship. We will leave tomorrow. make sure you pack what ever you need. We will be asking for advance alien tech since they have what I need to make the time machine."

"How many worlds are we going to have to go through." As Twilight questioned.

"About 20 universes and 25 planets maybe if we are lucky we might hit the clone planet as a bonus to pick up some of my cargo that I'm willing to spend on."

The three walk out the door. "Bye. Then tomorrow we start."

The three returns home. "Hey I got us a time machine maker. We leave tomorrow to go to space." As Twilight gets excited.

Everyone starts talking about it.

Twilight looks at everyone. "Well we should get some rest big day tomorrow."

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3 First Time in Space

Future of the Equestria Girls

Chapter 3 First Time in Space

* * *

While the girls wake up from their nap they all packed their things and head out.

Derpy gets all hyped and looks at Twilight. "Are we going to space this is exciting."

Twilight gets excited and smile at Derpy. "We are going on an adventure from outer space. I learn a lot of planets hopefully the man can give us a moon rock I think principal Luna would like one after all. After we get back from the future."

Sunset Shimmer looks at Pinkie Pie. "Why do you have to jump like a bunny every time?"

Pinkie Pie grabs Sunset Shimmer and looked at her eyes up close. "It's because we're going into space. How can you not be excited like me and the rest of us. Come on and be happy." As Pinkie

Pie walks faster to catch up to Twilight within 70 centimeters to her left in front of everyone else.

Fluttershy looks at Sunset Shimmer. "I like bunnies and Pinkie pie is being kind because I have to leave Angel back in the past and I miss him so much." As Fluttershy starts to cry.

Rainbow Dash cheers up Fluttershy. "Come on we have a time machine to build. Then we can go back and take care of our pets. Pets in the past like my pet Tank."

Fluttershy stops crying. "Yea it was a good pick for you I knew you would like it."

Rarity looks at both. "Well when we get back I'm sure I can give them some outfits or two but Fluttershy my cat opal keeps ruining my dresses time to time do you think you can help me when this is all over."

Fluttershy smiles at Rarity. "Why of course I can help."

Apple Jack is on the right side of Twilight Sparkle. "To be honest are you sure we can speak alien language."

Twilight Sparkle looks at Apple jack to the right and walks send. "Well it's always good to find what their culture is like too."

Rainbow Dash gets excited. "Hey Fluttershy are you excited back there."

Fluttershy gets nervous. "Well Rainbow Dash it's nervous because I won't see any animals and Angel is in the past so if this is the future it means it died somewhere."

Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy. "Well Fluttershy sometimes animals don't last longer than humans."

Fluttershy gets sad a little. "Yea I know Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash cheers up Fluttershy.

Fluttershy wipe the tears off her face with her handkerchief that has a detail design that is white back ground with lots of carrots everywhere carrots. When they get to the store Stain is waiting for them.

As all the girls get to the store. Stain press the green button. All the girls fell off the trap door that they were standing on then they fell into a slide to the basement. Stain uses the elevator to get to the basement floor.

As Stain gets to the basement floor all the girls finally reach the end of the slide.

The girls get up slowly. "Was that necessary." As Sunset Shimmer gets depressed.

"It was necessary I can't fit 8 girls in my elevator. It was only meant for me and staff only." As Stain laughs.

Twilight Sparkle squinted. "Well next time please warn us."

All of the girls got up.

Rainbow Dash still gets excited. "So where do we go now?"

Stain tells them. "Follow me we are getting close to my spaceship."

As they get to the spaceship.

Rainbow Dash smiles and gets happy then she looks at the spaceship. "Woaaa... That's a big spaceship it's looks 100% cooler."

"Jeez Rainbow Dash. Just look at the spaceship! The details and the art structure is amazing. I can't wait to see the designs on the inside!" As Rarity opens her mouth while looking at the ship and then smiles with excitement.

Fluttershy looks sad. "Just look at it. Even though it's a ship to help us to get back to the past however you do realize how much pollution when people were making this right."

Apple Jack cheers up Fluttershy. "To be honest Fluttershy yes that maybe the truth but it also gives us to travel the galaxy to fix this."

Fluttershy gets depress. "I left angel back at my house because you can't bring animals on college property."

Twilight cheers up Fluttershy. "When we get back and go back time we will fix the future."

"We should hurry up and get started on the first planet." As Stain nodded his head and then he smiles and laugh.

Everyone gets on the ship.

Stain give them a tour in the spaceship.

When the last girl went on the ship. "Ok this is our main entrance." As stain points out.

Stain leads them to the next room on there right it leads them to the kitchen. "This is where we eat our stuff and the door further down on the left is the supply's room."

They went back and stain tell them that this is a long round shape hall way with 2 door at the end of the hall way. "The door on the right would be the stairs and the straight forward door is we have the bridge it is kinda small so we all can't fit in it I think maybe like 5 could fit at once." As Stain blushes.

All the girls took turns on looking at the bridge as they say cool things about it.

After that they head they turn left to the stairs. "Were going up stairs so i can show you my captains quarters."As stain take them up stairs."This is the captain's quarters."

"This is where I'll be sleeping for the time being." As Stain nodded.

Rarity jumps on the bed to see if it's soft but it wasn't. "How can you sleep in a hard bed like this one?"

"Because if I over sleep and the ship is in danger I wouldn't want to get up." As Stain rolled his eyes.

"Ok follow me please. It's time to go to the engineering room." As Stain take them to the engineering room down 2 floors.

They all went down 2 floors and enter a hallway. "The door in front of us is the engineering room. It's a little nosy sometimes. This is the most smallest room on the ship" As stain looks at the beautiful engine and nodded yes.

As Stain goes back and went on to his right far end of the hallway. "This is where you'll be all sleeping for the time being."

Rainbow Dash Jumps on the bed. "Ok it's really soft like a cloud."

"Really." As Rarity tries to touch it. "Oh my. Your right Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie Pie and Derpy went to the far end beds and party.

As Stain Looked at how many girls he has, knowing that there wasn't enough beds. "Hmm... There are only 5 beds in the guest room. Someone will have to sleep in the library." As Stain thinks for a few mins and everyone checking out the beds.

"Well does anyone want to see spaceship library." As stain look at the girls.

"I know you don't have enough beds." Twilight looks at Stain.

"I knew you were thinking." As Stain looks at twilight then he looks at the beds. "Which means someone can sleep in the library."

Twilight looks at her friends. "OK girls only 5 can sleep here because with 5 beds. Only 3 of us will have to think who wants to sleep in the library."

"I can go with you, i'm a generous even though these beds are soft however i think i know how to make beds out of books." As Rarity gives up the offer of the beds.

"I want to go to I mean the books are something I like so I guess I can go with you too." As Sunset Shimmer Gives up the offer of the beds.

"Are you sure you'll be find Rarity I know you like high quality stuff." As Apple Jack looks at rarity.

"I'll be fine A.J. You don't have to worry about me." As Rarity smiles at Apple Jack.

Fluttershy looks worried. "Are you sure you don't want the bed in here Sunset Shimmer you are new after all well kinda." As she squeal in shyness.

"I understand Fluttershy that is very kind of you however I think the library is a good place for me to sleep but thanks for the offer." As Sunset Shimmer cheers up Fluttershy with a smile.

"Ok." As Stain looks at the girls. "Does anyone want to see the library.

Everyone girl nod their head yes.

Stain goes through the same door when he went to the guest room. He takes 23 steps and head to the right side knowing there is a secret hall. He press the hidden button to get into the hall and then they all went straight for about 13 steps and to the right was the library.

"This is the library everyone, this is where all the knowledge is well kinda. We have 5 cots just for spares in case of an emergency. So basically we need to use 3 so only 2 left and my ship is full. It means I can't carry anymore passengers."

"So well let's get started, I think we already wasted enough time as it is." As Stain gets a little shy. "We got the supplies so lets head off to space."

Stain heads to the bridge.

"Ok so where should we start are positions." As Twilight look at the girls.

Pinkie Pie smiles. "I think I should manage the cooking with Derpy."

Rarity Opens her eyes. "Well on this flight we need some fashion. If we die out there I want to die in style."

Fluttershy is trying to talk but no one can hear her.

Rainbow Dash "I'll be the 2nd pilot for when the first pilot gets injuries and can't fly the ship. Besides I think I can handle it, I took some flight lessons on an air plane how hard is it to fly a spaceship."

Everyone looks at her.

"What?" As rainbow dash gets the stare.

Fluttershy pokes Twilight on the shoulder. "Umm... what can I do to help."

Twilight look at her and spoke. "you're the medic Fluttershy."

Fluttershy open her mouth and said. "Wait but I can do animals but I can't do humans."

Twilight looks at her in a sad face. "Look Fluttershy you know more medicine than anyone else in here I'm sure you can figure it out."

Rainbow dash goes to the bridge.

Rarity goes somewhere While Pinkie Pie and Derpy heads to the kitchen.

Apple Jack looks at Twilight. "I guess I'll be heading to the bridge then I figure your going to read all these books and learn alien language."

Twilight Spoke. "Yes of course."

Sunset Shimmer "I guess I'll be the engineer and see if the engine doesn't blow up while were in space."

Sunset Shimmer goes to the engine room to check out the engine.

Twilight thinks. "Hmm... Then that means I guess I'll stay here and learn alien language and research."

Stain has double-check with the ship systems and now knows that this spaceship can fly.

Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack sits back and watches Stain movements to work the spaceship on the bridge.

Stain press the button to turn on the ship. While Sunset Shimmer see the engine is ruining properly.

The platform where the spaceship is on went down in slowly for 40 seconds then the speed after that it went to 55 miles per hour then after moving down for about few more minutes Stain tell the crew on speaker. "Everyone hang on. Things are about get rough."

Everyone hangs on to something.

The platform goes down into a faster rate going to the outta core. As Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack open their eyes. They saw what couldn't be possible. They saw a big city.

The city was massive all around on the inside level from the top, bottom, left and right, and near them and the opposite side.

Rainbow Dash spoke. "How is that even possible. Having a city like that would be very difficult and hard-working to build structures."

Stain told them. "Well since our new technology went further into the industry with alien technology they found how to put another type of gravity field in the center of the earth core to make sure you don't drop in the center of the earth. This is what you call a sphere cities. The core is the center it's a small magnetic gravitation pushing you in the opposite direction kinda like down is up and up is down."

Rainbow Dash open her eyes and looked at Stain. "Say what?"

Apple Jack open her eyes and looked at Stain. "My gosh my head hurts. (As she put her hand on her forehead) Maybe Twilight knows a lot about this stuff that we don't even know about."

Stain drives the ship straight on a low slope down to the space dock. Then after 1,340 miles down in a 100 MPH Stain goes to the docks.

After 13 hours has passed, they get to the docks.

Twilight uses the speakers to get in contact. "Are we in space yet?"

Stain flip every switch to on mode. "Were not in space we're about 2,800 kilometers away from the earth core and were about to get our food supplies and medical supplies."

Stain flip all the speakers off and turn on the outside speaker. "We need about 40 medical supplies and an installation of a replicator in the kitchen please."

Meanwhile a Robot W837 went into there space ship with medical supplies in the kitchen for now. The other robot came in to the kitchen to install replicator.

Pinkie Pie "What is that?"

Robot R485 "It's the replicator installment so you can ask what you want with out cooking. Well or you can ask the minor supplies and cook it your self. It wont be up and ready for about 1 hour at best."

The Robot W837 has left the ship to go back to it's duties. While an hour has past for the replicator installment. Then the other Robot R485 left the ship for his duties.

Stain Lash Flip the outside speaker switch to off and switch all the speakers inside the ship on. "Ok may I have your attention please were getting another medical that is high advance. Due to my pay along with the upgrades for the ship however plus gas equals heavy bill. Old medics style is out of the medic league so this is where the new medical comes in. That's why I want everyone in the kitchen for a check up before launch."

As the space ship turns around and heads straight then goes to the launch docking bay coordinates.

After 11 hours has passed by.

Apple Jack told Stain Lash. "It's your turn to get check by the medic."

"Very well." As Stain get up and goes to kitchen. As Stain pauses right at the edge of the door and turns head and looks at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash do you know how to fly a spaceships."

Rainbow Dash looks at Stain. "We will have to see. I did some piloting at the wonder bolts air force, my teacher was Spitfire. It's not to hard to figure everything out."

As Stain turns back and goes off to the kitchen for a check up.

"Ok." As Rainbow Dash shouted. "It's time to fly this thing."

Apple Jack is getting nervous and then she thinks. "If only she knows a spaceship. It's much different from flying an air plane drones."

Meanwhile Stain gets to the kitchen. As he sees the nurse in a medical uniform.

"Oh hi captain." As the female Nurse pulls out a big shot. "My name is Snow Crystals."

Stain tries to go back to the bridge but the door was lock tight right after he got in the kitchen. "Is there a small shot?"

"I'm afraid I left the others needles back at the hospital." As Snow Crystals giggles and smiles.

Stain Lash gets nervous. "Where are you going to put that big needle in?"

Snow Crystals laughs. "On the butt cheek where else."

Meanwhile as the ship moves to the flight section Rainbow Dash is starting the countdown. "10,9,8,7,6,5."

Meanwhile Stain Lash orders Snow Crystals no I don't think I need it I can just pass.

Meanwhile "Blast off." As Rainbow Dash hits the green button the spaceship shakes. "Hang on tight A.J this is going for an awesome ride."

The library books fell in the library while Twilight doges the book shelf's. In the main engine room Sunset Shimmer looks at the engine as it bright up the room and got a bit more of a noise. Rarity was making outfits however she poke her finger with a needle. As the kitchen shakes one of the cabin doors broke off and hit the captain in the face as the nurse holds tight with the big shot in her two legs so the tip doesn't drop and the nurse was holding the table with her hands.

As the spaceship gets to the atmosphere Twilight Sparkle speaks over the micro phone "Rainbow Dash you forgot to put the gravity on."

Rainbow Dash tries to find the switch. "Uhhh... Where is that? Oh wait here it is."

The spaceship is at the space atmosphere.

The main 6 hears a scream from the kitchen. Derpy Hooves heard a scream from the kitchen. Sunset Shimmer is to busy on focusing on the engine but heard some weird noise and doesn't know what it was she thinks it was just hearing things so she looked at the engine to see if it was that.

Rainbow Dash sits there piloting the ship. After a few mins has passed Stain went to the bridge and tell Rainbow Dash to head for these coordinates."Where heading to the Mon-Jan solar system. The plant that where we going is Nijin Norway." Stains then tells Rainbow Dash "I am going to sleep and lay on my stomach because the nurse was brutal to me."

"Where did she injected the needle on yea." As Rainbow Dash ask.

"You don't want to know." As stain heads up to his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4 The Magnet Octagon

Future of the Equestria Girls

Chapter 4

The Magnet Octagon

As the ship gets to the planet.

Stain feels better and he goes down to the bridge to speak to Rainbow Dash.

As Rainbow Dash flips the inside speakers switch on. "We're here to our first planet."

As Stain walks in. "I need everyone at the kitchen for a meeting as well."

Rainbow Dash and apple jack went to the kitchen with all of their friends and the nurse.

As everyone got to the kitchen Stain said a few words. "I need to pick one team to get to the objective. So who wants to volunteer to go with me?"

Twilight Sparkle. "I think I should go with you."

Apple Jack told Twilight. "I think I should go too."

Stain Lash Spoke. " Yes ok we need 1 more than."

"Why not I should go to to see fashion." As Rarity spoke.

Stain Said. "Ok well then let's get to it. Rainbow were heading to these coordinates to the docks."

As Rainbow Dash heads to the bridge the rest went to their stations and Rarity, Apple Jack, Twilight Sparkle and Stain Lash are getting prepared for the planet environment.

"OK let's go." Stain Lash check weapons to make sure they are good.

Twilight asked. "Umm... why do we need weapons?"

Stain Lash spoken and looks at twilight. "Look I know this is a bad thing but, welcome to space there are pirates, bugs, and other stuff we don't want to be in at this very moment if we do happen to get capture by pirates well it's better than letting a monster eat us for dinner."

"Couldn't we just bring Fluttershy." She does have good stuff with animals.

Stain Lash laughs. "These are aliens not cute animals these things will kill you if you go near them trust me I seen on the news and you don't want to mess with these bugs or pirates."

When Rainbow Dash goes to the abandoned docks and lands the ship there.

Rarity, Apple Jack, Twilight, and Stain Lash put on space suits and head out to the the abandoned docks on the planet.

Twilight walks out of the spaceship with Rarity. Stain and Apple Jack walks out of the spaceship behind them. As the group moves forward they see a lock door.

Stain Lash gets frustrated. "Great we have a lock door."

Twilight gets curious. "Hang on I know a few tricks."

Twilight damages the panel and opens the panel. She sees wires everywhere and use the gun to cut the red wire carefully.

Apple Jack is concern. "Umm... Twilight do here noises it feels like it's coming from the vents."

Rarity has this fear feeling. "Are you sure this place is safe."

Stain Lash gets paranoid. "Why of course it's not safe. This is not earth."

Rarity gets more afraid. "If it's not safe then could we get out of here. Can't we build the materials."

"That would take longer." As Stain Lash gets determined.

"Ah I'm almost done just reconfigure some wires and ta-da. Ok where to next Stain Lash?"

"We shouldn't separate if we do then we might be finished. Bugs on this planet are disgusting and ugly."

Rarity whines. "Why did I volunteer in the first place."

The door opens.

"Come on let's go all we need to do is fine this object that looks like a magnet that has 8 sides like a octagon shape that lights up." As Stain gets frustrated.

They all walk pass the open door and walk into the hallway with 5 doors to the right and 6 doors to the left and a door at the the end of the hallway so they walk and check the rooms but all it was is empty and dust with cobwebs and it was dark in the rooms as they all had no power. So they went to the end of the hallway to the door and so they open it and they saw a panel the light was dim and hard to see. It had a lot of dust on it and Stain Lash had to wipe it down with his sleeve. The panel light up and glowed and shine very bright with lots of colors and sound effects.

Rarity chats with Twilight. "Are you sure we can trust this person for our safety?"

I'm positive, besides we need all the help we can get if we want to go back into our own time." As Twilight get's worried.

Stain Lash keeps pressing buttons to find where the magnet octagon item is.

Meanwhile back on the ship.

Pinkie Pie asked. "Why do you have a big needle nurse and why did you use it on Stain."

Nurse laughs and giggles. "Well I have to say it was the only needle that can't be affected by germs or infected it's one of those stainless steel type of needle but more recyclable. However you do have to clean it per injection with this uninfected soap. So it makes it reusable and save resources. Neat right?"

Pinkie Pie laughs. "It's the same thing when I had to clean my party cannons, they got a bit rusty on the inside after a few years."

Meanwhile back to the main hub network panel.

"I found it." As Stain Lash gets excited. "It's in a laboratory on this station somewhere. Hang on i'm picking up some kind of decryption codes to get in there ah yes there we go the laboratory should get us in." They all move out towards the laboratory.

As they get to the laboratory it's all dust and rust everywhere. They all see the object in the middle that is floating inside an object and inside the object was the magnet octagon. Rarity goes for it but it shocked her. Twilight Sparkle found a computer and it is already logged in to it's username interface.

As Twilight Sparkle took down the force field Stain Lash grabs it and then drops it. The magnet octagon was at least 60 to 70 pounds. However after the magnet octagon fall it hit on the floor and didn't break at all not even a scratch.

"Apple Jack it's all you." As Twilight Sparkle asked her nicely.

Apple Jack picked it up and then heard loud sounds from the magnet octagon. As they went back to the ship safely they put the magnet octagon in the center of the war efforts table.

One down 9 more to go.

Next stop a space station.

To be continue.


	5. CH 5 The Pure Enchanted Silver Bullet

A few days later the spaceship arrives at a planet with a space station that is orbiting the planet slowly. Stain said, "I need gas for the space ship to arrive at another port in the universe." As the spaceship get's fill up with gas. Sunset is taking a look at the engine in the engine room where it's not so bright, but dim. Twilight and the others are looking at the map at the next location of finding there nine objects. As Stain pay his gas they now head out to the planet Hydrone. Hydron is a planet of thieves where anyone can steal people's pockets and gambling raids more likely a bandit place.

The spaceship is going out of warp speed to the space station. Stain gets ready to open the doors as the spaceship gets to the space station. As they get there Stain pays a fee to put the ship into dock. He then chooses a party to go on the planet. He chooses Snow, Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight. The rest of the crew stays at the spaceship. As Stain, the party gets ready to head out. The open bay doors open from the ship as the doors went down and they see lots of workers. The head to the shuttlecraft to go to the planet. As they get to the planet and out of the spaceport the winds were blowing and lots of rain.

Twilight Sparkle necklace is giving a reading on where to find the pure enchanted silver bullet. She then fix her glasses position while looking at the necklace radar. The necklace is leading them to an Inn not far from the shipyards.

As soon as they get there Stain opens the door for all his group.

As soon as they get there Stain opens the door for all his group that he came with. Stain tells the waitress, "I'm looking for a secret location."

The waitress notices him, "Password."

Stain gives the note to her, "Emergency three B."

Then the waitress nods yes. She then takes all them in the back room. As the fifteen aliens look at them knowing they're not from this planet.

As they get into the back room. Stain sees his old partner that he work with a few years ago.

Lotus Flare speaks, "Hey Stain it's been too long. How can I help you?"

Stain use his right hand behind to scratch his head, "We're looking for something that Twilight necklaces and it led into here."

Twilight necklaces shine with a loud sound. She then follows it to a corner of the building with a pile ammo.

Lotus speaks, "So it's after the the enchanted silver bullets." He then heads towards the boxes and opens up, "These things are ancient old like five hundred years ago. I still didn't know I still have them."

The group sees a nine inch silver bullets; the enchant silver bullets is made out of pure silver.

The light begins to twitch a bit. Stain then tells him he needs them for making a time machine to help them ladies get back to the original time.

Lotus Flare nods his head, "That's a good thing, but time is impossible without the blue phone booth. However even then I have no clue where it is, but I heard a doctor made a terrible decision when he found it."

Stain gives him money for the enchanted silver bullets. Then they all head back to the spaceship while a few aliens followed them.


End file.
